


Reward

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing.A reward.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang
Kudos: 5





	Reward

  
Xue Yang sighs and looks.  
He’s looking for something.  
Rather, someone, a sweet fox.  
He’s looking for his fox girl.  
She’s not there though, nor  
is the other girl, of course.  
  
He huffs a bit...then shakes  
his head; once, twice, three,  
four, then Xiao Xingchen   
appears, holding out a  
hand; to stop him, of  
course, and Song Lan  
comes too.  
  
A-Yang huffs once more...  
He tries to glare at them,   
but...he can’t seem to.  
Ah, what a good boy.  
He definitely deserves  
a reward, doesn't he?  
  
A-Chen literally asks that. A-Lan   
gives some quick nods. A-Chen   
smirks and turns to A-Yang, saying   
“Here’s your reward,” then kissing   
him. He rumbles a bit when the  
other begins to purr, then looks   
to A-Lan.  
  
The man joins them, stretching.  
He then kisses A-Yang as well.  
  
What a reward.


End file.
